Accepting Fear
by Ingradera
Summary: When the youngest guardian admits that Pitch is the only one who can help him, the elder four are first unsure, but to aid Jack they agree to give it a try. Unfortunately, one misunderstanding leads to him being shunned once more, leaving Jack alone just after he has realised his feelings for the shade. Will fate continue to fight them, or will fear be accepted as much as fun?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Maybe I can win the rights if I win the lottery?**

**A/N: This was meant to be a one-shot, but I was desperate to get something out today and none of my other stories were being helpful when it came to trying to write them, so this came instead. I apologise for the shortness of this chapter, the others should be longer.**

**Rated M for later chapter with M/M smut**

**Enjoy**

**O:O:O:O:O**

Tears rolled near silently down Jack's alabaster cheeks, as he hid up in the rafters, escaping the watchful eyes of the guardians. Only the previous week they managed to foil Pitch's plans to spread fear and to stomp out belief; yet the other four chosen were already mocking the shade, purely because he had wanted something they took for granted.

Every day, despite the number of nightmares summoned, the nightmare king remained unequivocally alone; that wasn't something the others could ever understand, as they themselves never had to face the realization that there wouldn't be anyone who cared for them, loved them, not even somebody to hold a simple conversation with. They didn't know how it felt.

But Jack Frost did.

Those were the thoughts that made his mind up for him and with that he flew off, searching for the only one that truly understood him; who loved him.

**- One Week Earlier –**

It only takes a second for your life to completely change weather for good or bad, it's completely up to you. Those words flutter hazily through his sleep clouded mind as he slowly returned to the world of conciseness, a world he wasn't even aware of parting.

"Welcome back, Frostbite," spoke a gruff voice from behind me.

Frowning in confusion, the spirit forced his eyes open, only to close them instantly after, as the bright light blinded him, whimpering slightly in frustration.

"Shh now, try again, just slower, give your eyes enough time to adjust to the light," a musical toned cooed, while a petite hand gently moved through his hair.

After only hesitating for a few moments, he did as he was instructed, only then noticing the echoes of pain rippling throughout his exhausted body. Once his eyes were finally fully open, and his vision clear, he could see Tooth staring down at him, worry evident on her face, while Bunny held him carefully in his arms. Upon realizing this, he began to struggle and squirm in the Pooka's hold, both embarrassed and scared by being held so protectively. Realising that his efforts were getting him nowhere, he started to chant a mantra containing pleas of release under his breath, though they were clearly heard by the others. Unfortunately, no one hand made a move to act on his words, that was until the ever fatherly North strolled in, -though abertly less confident that usual- took in the scene before him, and instructed for the boy to be released.

Despite what the elder guardians may have believed, the young frost spirit did not bolt at the first opportunity, but instead he backed up to the nearest hard surface, where he slid to the ground, shaking softly with the sobs, which were traverling down his spine.

"Jack?" Tooth asked, concern once more contaminated her words as she started towards his curled up form, though he guardian of wonder halted her before she could get close.

"Give boy space," boomed Santa, though he made no move to stop Easter's progress to the child. Instead, he not-so-subtly moved the others on, hoping to have the Rabbit help the abandoned teen as they had both suffered the misfortune of being walked through by children who were meant to believe in them.

Silence fell once more upon the group, as the three on lookers backed from the corridor.

"How do you deal with it, mate?" the alien asked his voice softer that it had been heard in many years.

"I haven't... You can't..."

The whispered response shocked Aster, for he was expecting the apparently fearful teen to remain silent, "Let me help you then. I know how it fee-"

"NO!" Jack screamed, jumping to his feet, outraged, "What just because you weren't believe in –for what, five minutes- doesn't mean that you have any idea how I feel. Imagine living like that for three hundred years! Imagine that being all you could remember! Imagine if every time you met someone who was _miraculous_ able to see you, they hated you, because you were winter; you were death!" At this point he was shaking once more, "Then, and only then, you can say you know how it feels.

"Jack. I'm sorry, Snowflake," the elder muttered almost pitifully, "What can I do? What can _we_ do?"

"Pitch..." Jack whispered into his arms, "He's the only one who knows what it's like; the only one who understands."

If he was looking up at that moment, he would have noticed the unsure, if not fearful look, which flashed across Bunny's face, but by the time he raised his big, bright, begging blue eyes to soft forest green ones, the emotion was long gone.

Bunnymund stared deep into his eyes, not missing the exhaustion and pain hidden deep down, "Come on, kid, you need to sleep."

With that he picked up the child bridle style once more, transporting him to a guest room, disregarding the complaints that met the action. Once he deemed the newest guardian suitably tucked in, he left in search of North, hoping he could find a solution which would work for everybody.

**O:O:O:O:O**

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think, constructive criticism welcomed.**

**That's all for now then,**

**-Ingradera**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Christmas may have just past, but North didn't hand me the rights.**

**Warnings: Slash, mentions of suicide.**

**A/N: First of all thank you for the response that this story has gotten so far (20 followers!) and I apologise for leaving you hanging for so long, but I'm back and alive. Or at least until I start some much needed revision.**

DragonsFlame117**: I hope the rest of the story lives up to your expectations and thank you so much for dropping me a review.**

ChucklingDevil**: Sweet name I must say, but thank you for the review. I'm hoping that a few of your questions will be answered here, as to why he's unconscious though, that should be in the next chapter.**

**And now my lovely friends, one with the story.**

Bunny was just beginning to realise that Jack was still only a child, but due to him spending his time isolated from this still unfamiliar world, he did not realises how much he would fight against the certainty of sleep. Even with his last conscious thought he still managed to draw the picture of innocence with defined lines.

"Please don't leave me…"

To anybody else's ears, the plea would sound pitiful at best, however Pooka's had the finest hearing of all known –and some unknown- species, for this reason, he was effortlessly able to detect the insecurity and need which was usually so well concealed beneath layers of snowballs and fun times. That had to be the most devastating fact of them all. This innocent child whole-heartedly believed that there was never a point to showing his true fears, because in his eyes nobody would even stop for a pleasant hello, never mind a gentle chat that was taken for granted by so many.

Thinking about it clearly now, the blizzard of '68 could have easily been the adolescent's suffocating need for attention bursting forth, although considering the pain which must have been flush in his veins over the centuries of neglect, it could have been a attempt to end it all. That's what people tended to do when they had nothing to live for, right? Or was that just him?

Thoughts and speculations swam laps around his brain, distracting him from where overly large paws were leading him across varnished wood which decked the each corridor, miles away from the soft dirt and ticklish grass which was so familiar to the worn soles.

Without clear meaning, Bunny's mind took him to the one place that he needed to be prior anywhere else: North's office.

For a moment he pondered if knocking would be the right way: the polite way, but after only considering it for a second he decided that he wouldn't break a habit that only grew more; holding his mind in its tenacious grip. Before knowing what he was doing once more, he had barged into the carved workplace, sending a miniscule elf flying upon entry, but he was still too far out of it to notice the action, trapped in the endless labyrinth of his conflicted thoughts.

"… Bunny!"

The elastic band finally returned to its normal size, snapping back dragging Hope impersonated in its wake. Bunnymund looked with confused eyes up at his friend; finally returning to the reality that he knew so well.

"I'm sorry... What did you say?"

"I ask," North responded, taking it slow so that his fellow guardian could easily follow along, while hiding the concern, as he knew from experience that it dinted the old warrior's pride, "What brought you here?"

"It's Jack." He paused a moment unsure of what to say and about how worried the Cossak would be about their new companion –neither of them had been overly excited to met him, though the jolly, fat man had hid his estimation of the boy much better than he. Only when he was met with an overly large wave of the hand did he continue, deciding it would be best to keep things blunt. "He doesn't trust us, North."

"What do you mean? Boy trusts us! We showed we believe and need him; he knows we're sorry."

"That's just the thing. He's just a kid: a kid who has had no positive contact with anybody for 300 years! Remind you of anybody?" Bunny asked, anger rising in his tone.

"Pitch," North mumbled, thinking about their isolated enemy, but confused by both the words and his friends unusual behaviour.

"Exactly, that's why he wants him here, because he understands! Jack probably would have sided with him in the fight, but people already fear him, he wants to be believed in, not feared."

North witnessed the guilt that settled within deep green eyes and took the chance to ask what was puzzling him the most, "What changed your mind?"

Initially, the kangaroo didn't know how to answer; his overbearing emotions were too much for him to even understand right now, but after a few moments of contemplation, he had his answer. "I tried to tell him that I knew how it felt."

"Ja, you do!"

Floppy ears shook around as he shook his head, "No my friend, I don't. I still had you and Tooth and Sandy by my side throughout that time, however short it may be. He never had anyone and now he's suddenly been thrust into the limelight. That's sure to mess with somebody's head..."

Silence took that as it's time to descend, fighting North as he tried to deny the idea; to stop what was sure to happen, but they were all rebuked in stillness' special little way. Finally he submitted under the obvious superiority.

"What need be done?"

**~Line Break~**

Morning rays shone brightly through the light blue curtains, dancing across the pale face which slept peacefully below. That day, it decided in its usual optimistic fashion, would be a good day where nobody would be left alone in the dark.

Seconds hadn't even past since the verdict was given, when a clear scream pierced the previous tranquil lull that resided within the majestic palace. Rushed footsteps echoed through the now silent halls; beams wavered omniscient at the threshold, trapped from truly entering into room by sheets of skeletal glass. Bulky wooden doors exploded open, welcoming the invaders into the sparsely decorated room.

The ancient Pooka wasted no time in rushing over to the restless child, comforting, while rousing him from his slumber. A slender figure lingered by the door, accompanied by a much larger one, who was fearlessly holding a sword at the visitor's throat.

"Welcome back, Frostbite," Bunny greeted, echoing his previous words. Relief was more than obvious on his face as he stared down at the terrified teen.

"What you do?" North asked the shade trapped in his grasp, danger dancing in his tone while his blade bit into the grey neck.

Velvet laughter dominated the room, drowning out the near silent whimpers originating from the corner. "Do you honestly think that much of me? I don't have to power to alarm an infant, forget terrorizing an all-powerful Guardian!" He finished with a bitter laugh, speaking years of abandonment in one moment.

"Pitch?"

The whisper emanated from where the whimper originally lay, as bright blue eyes sparkled with recognition. Trust jumped and rolled around, begging to be seen and acknowledged.

"Well done," the shade commented, his manner dry.

Limbs flying everywhere, Jack scrambled out of bed, fear forgotten and Easter ignored as he scrambled towards the lanky man., only stopping when he was directly before him. "I remember you now…" Slowly he raised a pale hand so it was hovering above the sharp cheek, but his courage quickly secured itself and the palm was pressed against warm skin. "We're no longer the same temperature…" A hint of sadness slithered into his words, until it was –as expected- shut behind his happy façade.

Recognition flickered across Pitch's face, though it too was buried in fear that he was wrong and the hope was for nought. Though for those precious few moments of optimism he forgot that the once being who could sense his emotion was stood just across the room from him.

"What do you mean?" North questioned.

"300 hundred years and you don't seem to have changed at all. Except your eyes. They are so dark. What happened?"

If the other two onlookers were not already perplexed, they most certainly were now, however they were discounted in favour of staring deep into each other's eyes.

"I lost somebody who I cared deeply for," Pitch responded, face turned down; missing the slight jealous and hurt look that swam across the immortal teen's face.

Only now realising that this was a private conversation, North moved to back of the room; standing beside Bunny silently watching the proceedings.

"Well I hope you find him again," Jack said, the joy in his voice hiding the grief he felt.

A soft smile -alien to the two intruders- spread across the gray skin as he lent down to the small teen, "I have, but he has only just remembered who I was."

Confusion slowly slid aside to welcome realisation upon deducing that he was the one that Pitch was talking about; that Pitch loved! Pride blossomed within his chest as he slowly rose up onto his tiptoes, his lips gracefully brushing his lips against the elders; fighting hard to contain himself. However, it seemed irrelevant whether he did or didn't, because after the slight taste granted to him after of many centuries, the shade couldn't hold himself back any longer as he lent down to capture those pale lips in a scorching kiss filled with so much passion and heartache.

Time melted into insignificance as they stood there in each other's arms, forgetting the past in favour of creating new memories together. They carried on before Jack cautiously pulled away, examining his love.

"Why did you attack me –us- when you knew who I was?" He queered, hurt leaving into his voice.

Equal measures of displeasure entered the nightmare kings voice as he gazed down at the younger individual, "I'm sorry," he muttered mournfully, "I believe it was my imagination; never would I think it possible that Manny would return you to me; never did I dear to hope. Now I just fear I will lose you again."

"Never!" Jack assured with so much conviction that even North and Bunny found themselves agreeing alongside him.

Lips collided passionately against one another, briefly fighting for dominance until Jack submitted to the others onslaught. If given the chance they would probably continue in that fashion until the world died away into ashes around them, but unfortunately an anxious Tooth burst through the aged doors; Sandy hot on her heals.

**A/N: There you have it, please leave a review of your thoughts?**

**For you Americans out there, is it true you get coal at Christmas if you have been naughty?**

**Trivia time! Who was originally the voice of Jack before he dropped out? And who got the part because of this?**


End file.
